Best Birthday Ever
by pamplemousse07
Summary: It's Rapunzel's birthday, and both Rapunzel and Eugene want it to go perfectly. But when has anything ever been perfect for the two of them? Fluffy! XD


**Whoo, I'm on a roll! I wrote this today during school… so it might not be the best. But I still like it. Please oh please review. My day gets slightly better when I find out I have a review :D**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

"Eugene, where are we going?" Rapunzel held her hands in front of her, unable to see from under the blindfold.

"It's a surprise." Eugene was leading Rapunzel through the kingdom. People were giving them strange looks, but Eugene would flash a charming smile at then, and they would relax and look away.

"Eugene, I don't like this…"

"It's okay, we're almost there," Eugene said as he turned a corner. "Aha! Here we are." Rapunzel heard a door creak open and Eugene whispered to someone.

"Eugene?" She felt around the air for him and held onto his arm.

"Blondie, it's fine." Rapunzel smiled.

"Why do you still call me that?"

"What, Blondie?" Rapunzel nodded. "I don't know… it just kind of stuck with me." Eugene hadn't realized that he was leading Rapunzel straight for a wall. "Watch out!" He pulled Rapunzel toward him and she let out a shriek.

"Eugene! Can I take this off?"

"Almost. Here, feel this?" He placed Rapunzel's hand on something and she nodded. "It's a chair, so, here…" He sat Rapunzel down and she sat very rigid.

"How about now?"

"Go for it." Rapunzel reached up and pulled the blindfold off her eyes.

"Eugene!" She gasped. She was sitting in only the _fanciest_ restaurant in the whole kingdom. "I've always wanted to come here!" Eugene smiled and replied,

"I'm surprised you haven't been here before, princess." He took his seat. Rapunzel noticed that no one else was in the restaurant.

"You reserved this whole place?"

"Well… It was the best I could do. Boost your good day… Boost my reputation… No big deal…" Rapunzel laughed.

"We wouldn't want you to have a bad reputation. Not at all."

"That would be bad," Eugene answered pointing at Rapunzel. "And this birthday needs to be just as good as the last."

"Well, we'll see about that." Rapunzel poked his arm and smiled, remembering her last birthday. Well, the _beginning_ of her last birthday. Eugene looked around the restaurant and said,

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

* * *

Rapunzel and Eugene had laughed and talked over their delicious dinner. Just as dessert was going to come, Eugene realized he had forgotten the ring. Who forgets _the_ ring? It's only the most important ring in the world! He didn't want to scare Rapunzel, and he surely didn't want her to know he was going to propose in a few short minutes. So he ate dessert with Rapunzel and tried not to think about the ring. But really… _the ring!_ How could he be so stupid? Rapunzel ate the last bite of their cake and fell back against her chair.

"Well, definitely one of the best birthdays." Eugene raised his eyebrows.

"_One_ of the best?" Rapunzel nodded.

"_Well… that's going to change… once I get that ring,"_ Eugene thought.

"Rapunzel? I have one last thing for you, but it's… not here right now. Can you wait for me while I go get it?" Rapunzel had a serious déjà-vu moment.

"Yeah! Go ahead."

"Be right back," Eugene said, smiling. He was also feeling a little déjà-vu. But this time, he was coming back.

* * *

"_He's coming back, stop worrying,"_ Rapunzel thought to herself. She glanced around the restaurant and stood up. Walking to a window, she saw a bright, red butterfly. Completely distracted, she wandered outside to get a closer look. She had never seen a butterfly as beautiful as this one. It landed on a rock and she crept up behind it. A walking stick suddenly came crashing down on the butterfly before it could fly away. Rapunzel screamed. She looked up and saw a rugged man standing above her. He twisted his cane and Rapunzel heard the butterfly crunch. She was furious. Who would do such a thing to something so innocent?

"Hello there, princess," He spat at her. And lifted his walking stick. Rapunzel looked down and then wished she hadn't. Disgusted, she got to her feet.

"Who do you think you are?" She snapped at him. He chuckled loudly at her.

"That doesn't really matter." He slurred his words. Rapunzel had never encountered a drunk person before. She became frightened. Not wanting to make things worse, she spun around and began walking briskly back to the restaurant. She heard the man yelling after her, but she didn't stop. Her stomach dropped when she heard him limping behind her. Despite having a walking stick, he was very fast; he caught up to Rapunzel in a flash and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" Rapunzel yelled at the man. How come she never had her frying pan when she needed it?

"What are you doing out here, all alone?" He whispered into her face, greedily. Tears sprang to Rapunzel's eyes. Where was Eugene? A tear slipped its way down her face and she quickly tried to wipe it away, but the man beat her. He placed his thumb roughly on her cheek and pulled her skin as he wiped away the tear.

"Don't cry… You won't be alone if you come with me…" Rapunzel couldn't take it anymore.

"Eugene! Help! Someone help!" The man pressed his sweaty hand over her mouth to quiet her. She continued screaming, however.

"Stop yelling!" He shook her roughly and she cried harder. She closed her eyes and hoped Eugene would show up soon. She kept trying to fight against the man, and suddenly, she heard a loud clang. The man went limp and began to fall forward. She leapt to the side and watched him fall to the ground. She looked around and saw Eugene, holding a frying pan over his head.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel yelled and threw her arms around him. Eugene dropped the frying pan and held Rapunzel. She cried into his chest as he said,

"Shhh… it's all right…" Without saying anything, he led Rapunzel back into the restaurant. He tried to get her to sit, but she wouldn't let go of him. She kept crying and Eugene decided not to push her. He didn't know how long they stood there, embracing one another. He kissed the top of her head and she finally lifted her face to meet his. Her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying she had been doing and she still had tear stains running down her face. Eugene ran his fingers down the side of her face and along her jaw. Neither of them said anything to one another. After many minutes of silence, Rapunzel whispered,

"Eugene… I'm… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Shhh…" Eugene put a finger on her lips. Rapunzel rested her head on his shoulder again. Eugene suddenly had anger boiling inside him. Who would do such a thing to Rapunzel? _His_ Rapunzel? A million thoughts ran through his head about what he should do to that man. He looked down at Rapunzel, who appeared to have calmed down, and suddenly glad that he got there in time, Eugene squeezed Rapunzel tightly. Rapunzel took a deep breath and shut her eyes.

"Eugene?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" Rapunzel didn't really know what to say. She had many different things she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't figure out how to say any of them. She gripped Eugene tighter, feeling warm and safe.

"I love you," She finally said. It was such a simple thing to say, but it contained a thousand words. Eugene pulled away from Rapunzel and kissed her softly.

"I love you too." Rapunzel smiled sadly and slumped into a chair. Eugene watched her carefully and put his hand in his pocket, fumbling with the ring.

"I'm sorry I ruined this night. It was perfect and then… I…" She trailed off.

"Rapunzel, it doesn't matter anymore. You're safe and _that's_ all that matters." He scooted a chair next to hers and sat down. Rapunzel didn't want Eugene to be so serious anymore. She wanted him to crack a joke to make her feel better.

"So… frying pans, huh?" She attempted to lighten the mood.

"Rapunzel…" Eugene said with a laugh. A smile spread across Rapunzel's face when she heard him laugh.

"You know, I think next year we should avoid near-death experiences. I don't think it's healthy," Eugene said.

"You know, that sounds like a good idea." They smiled at one another and Eugene knew this was his chance.

"_It's now or never."_

"Rapunzel, I… have something for you." She looked questioningly at him as he pushed his chair aside and kneeled in front of her.

"Eugene, what are you doing?"

"Making this day much better." He pulled the ring out of his pocket and held it between him and Rapunzel. She gasped and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Rapunzel, will you marry me?" Rapunzel squealed and threw herself at Eugene.

"Yes! Yes, of course!" Rapunzel laughed and cried as Eugene slipped the ring on her finger.

* * *

"She'd been asking me for months and months, and I figured, why not now? Makes sense to get married now, doesn't it?" Eugene explained to some of the villagers.

"_Eu_gene…" Rapunzel walked up behind him and patted his shoulder. She shook her head at the villagers, who laughed.

"Oh, fine. I asked her." They all laughed and said goodbye to one another.

"How long are you going to keep telling that story?" Rapunzel asked.

"As long as it's still entertaining, Blondie." Rapunzel smiled and held Eugene's hand as they headed back towards the castle.

**You like? Thanks a bunch for reading! Wait… wait, where are you going? No. Don't leave without reviewing! Click on review story. Now. Do it. Or you shall feel the wrath of my peanut popgun. (High five if you know what I'm talking about!) Oh, and one thing I need to mention. I'm not sure in the movie if the whole Eugene dying thingymabob happened on Rapunzel's birthday or not, but I kinda always thought it was. Thoughts?  
**


End file.
